The Pokemon War, Before the Regions
by pokemonguru12
Summary: Basically a background story of how the regions and the Pokemon war we know came to be. This is the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Taking off

I always knew I had no choice of what my starter Pokemon would be, but that was not a big deal to me. I was just excited that on the day of my 18th birthday I would wake up to a new Pokemon, and a great adventure. Being the son of the two leaders of evil organization, let's just say I did not have much "Mommy and Me" time. So I was used to being on my own, and used to not having much choice in life. When I was with my dad, every conversation was about physical strength, power. He is the leader of Team Brauns. My mom, being the leader of Team Brains, always made me think of what the world would be like under her grip. I haven't seen my parents together in years, and that is why I will put an end to this war.

On the morning of my 10th birthday, my nanny told me there were two boxes downstairs for me. Each box contained two pokeballs. I considered myself lucky, starting with four Pokemon. Most of the other kids I knew started with one, and usually ended up joining one of the teams just to feed money into their families. I threw my first pokeball from my mom, and out came an Abra. I was not surprised, as Alakazam is said to have an I.Q. over 5000. Next, I threw one of my Dad's Pokemon, and a Machop appears. Then comes a Snivy from mom, and a Charmander from dad. There is no note, because words are not necessary. Both parents know that I am essential if either wants to win the war, and both know that nothing that they could possibly tell me would sway me to either side. My parents are actually both pretty wise for young, war mongols.

I slip my Nanny 1000 pokedollars, as a thanks for taking care of me, and head off. The second I go outside, I hear a girl from my class, Brandy, following me. I begin to run, but I hadn't exactly been hitting the trails lately. She starts catching up while yelling "Wyatt waiiiiiiiiiiit!" Once I realized resistance was futile, I stop.

"Hey Brandy, what's up?" I said. I really wanted to say "Hey Brandy thanks for ruining my first moment as a trainer!"

"Hey Wyatt, I was thinking… Well I'm just going to say it. I know who you are, even if your parents want to keep it a secret. And I know your mission. I want to come along with you, because I want this war to end as well. My family will be fine as long as I consistently win Pokemon battles, I will keep being able to send them money! Even if I don't win, they will be fine. Please, let me help you."

By the time she said "I know who you are" I was looking at the dirt. I did not know what to say. I could not be responsible for her, I just could not put her life in that kind of danger. "No." I said, "It's too risky." And I walked off.

Then she started to scream "So you think you can do this on your own!? WELL WYATT I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! IF I WIN I GET TO HELP YOU OK?"

I begin to smile. I had training in the art of Pokemon battles since I was just a little boy. She would not be a problem. But I wanted to test her, and see how strong she was.

"Alright." I said. "It will be a one on one battle. Send out your Pokemon"

As the light began to leave the pokeball, I tried to imagine what type of Pokemon Brandy took as her first. I assumed it would be a fire type, due to her outgoing personality. I was never so wrong. "Bulba Bulbasaur," said the little Pokemon.

"Alright then." I chanted, "You're up! Abra!" I knew Abra's attacks would be strong against Bulbasaur, being partially a Poison type. Many people forget about that. "Begin. You may have the first attack."

"Oooh. Mr. Bigshot letting me have the first attack. Okay then, Bulbasaur, give 'em a Poisonpowder!"

"Teleport please Abra." Abra instantly teleported behind Bulbasaur. "Now Psybeam." Bulbasaur was clearly hurting, but both Bulbasaur and Brandy were stubborn.

"BULBASAUR GIVE THAT ABRA THE WINE WHIPPING OF ITS LIFE."

"Teleport please Abra." I had her, and began to smirk.

"Swing those vines in a circle!" My eyes widened. Abra was knocked right out of the air. But then I began to smile.

"Abra give it another Psybeam please." Bulbasaur went down quickly. Brandy started to cry, and ran away.

"Brandy?" I yelled.

"Yes?" She whined.

"You can come." I did not know what I was getting into letting her come with me, but so far, that was the best decision of my life, no matter how big of a pain she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Adding Depth

Before we left our hometown, Brandy and I bought enough food for a few days. Then we found a lake to do some training. We both hadn't had much time with our Pokemon, and I was pretty sure she had little interaction with Pokemon other than our battle today. We fed our new friends, and then started some training.

"Watch as I train my Machop to deflect attacks, and then counter." I grabbed some pinecones that I had found on nearby trees, and began to throw them Machop's way. "Machop, block these with your Karate Chop." As my Machop blocked pine cone after pinecone, I moved in towards it, giving it less time to react. Then, I tried to sweep in a kick, "Jump and land on my chest." It was late. It fell, and I pinned it. "Very good blocking, but keep your guard up for physical attacks." I said, "You may be attacked by two or more Pokemon at once at times, so you must always have your guard up. Brandy! Your turn. Machop, return."

"I'm not comfortable with your kind of training." She whined. "What if Bulbasaur is hurt?"

"If you can't throw a few pinecones at a Pokemon then you will not survive this war. Get yourself together. We have a long road ahead of us."

Suddenly we heard rustling in the bushes. "Hide, quickly." I whispered. "It could be a grunt." We scrambled behind a nearby boulder. It was not tall, so we had to crouch down together behind it. As the wind blew I noticed how natural Brandy looked in this situation. Deep blue eyes intent upon the target, wavy brunette hair flowing in the wind. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Wyatt look!"

It was a Makuhita. "I believe it smelled our food, and decided to come for a taste. You can give it a little, then challenge it to a battle. Machop could use a sparring partner." By the time I had finished the sentence she had already given Makuhita some berries, and the battle was about to begin. "Here we go! Bulbasaur, let's catch you a new friend!" I chuckled. She may not want to hurt one of her own Pokemon in training, but she understood when it came to battles.

"Bulbasaur, hit it with a leech seed." She dictated her commands decisively, and quickly, like she had been training for a long time. Makuhita was hit with the leech seed, but was not in much pain. It came back with a seismic toss. I saw Brandy winse as Bulbasaur hit the ground.

"Shake it off Bulbasaur, and use Stun Spore!" Bulbasaur followed her commands like they had been friends for a long time. I was very impressed, but would never show it. Makuhita couldn't move, and fell on one knee.

"Alright, I think it's had enough." She through the Pokeball underhand, as if she was throwing a softball pitch. I chuckled under my breath. She had spunk. The Pokeball barely even shuck before it was a confirmed catch. The Makuhita was pretty low level.

"Brandy!" I said, "That was good. Makuhita will make a good partner for you."

"I understand Pokemon battles, but I will not battle my Pokemon myself. I want to become friends with my Pokemon, not their 'sparring partner'. Ya dig?" I just stared at her wide eyed. We held that position for what felt like five minutes.

"Ok." I replied, "You can train your way, and I can train my way. But make sure you don't skip out on training. Your Pokemon need to become strong if we are going to take down grunts, and eventually admins. If you are not willing to train your Pokemon, you can just go home now."

She fired back, "So, you wanna have another battle?"

I dipped my head and smiled. This girl was something else. "If that is what it takes, then I'm all game."

She did a twirl and her black skirt flew up into the air, as did her shirt a bit. She was embarrassed, but I pretended I didn't see. We started the battle.

"A two on two?" I asked.

"GOOOOOOO MAKUHITA!" She screamed it as if it was her battle cry.

"You too Machop. Remember your training." Machop came out, turned to me, and gave me a little wink.

"Alright Makuhita, give that Machop an Arm Thrust!"

"Hm." I thought, "Literally, just like practice." I did not even have to tell Machop to block it. Each thrust was easily deflected by the lean body of Machop. "Now, Low Sweep please." Machop swept its foot down, grazing the grass, and knocked that sandbag to the ground. "Now give it a Karate Chop." Makuhita fainted.

"Awwwww, man. You did a great job Makuhita, return." She said.

"Did you see that?" I bragged. "Machop used its training in order to block Makuhita's attacks. It goes to show that my method of training works."

"STOP TALKING AND START BATTLING. GOSH YOU ARE LIKE A FREAKING POKEMON PROFESSOR." She screamed at the top of her lungs. "GO BULBASAUR."

"You are losing your temper." I replied. "It's training isn't it? Machop, return. Go Abra." I wanted to see how much she had learned from our previous battle.

"BULBASAUR LEECH SEED." She commanded.

"Abra, dodge it by using teleport please." Abra teleported, but Brandy was smarter than she looked.

"Bulbasaur launch it backwards!" A direct hit. The life was being sucked out of my Abra.

"Abra, keep calm, use Telekinesis, followed by Psybeam." I said calmly. I watched as Bulbasaur began to float in the air. I had the battle all wrapped up.

"Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder!" It was a direct hit. I did not have time to call out another move. Abra went fast asleep, and Bulbasaur landed safely on the ground.

"I think that is enough for a training battle. Let's call it a draw. I wouldn't want my Abra to get hurt." That may be what I said, but I was really afraid of losing the battle, because Machop had no moves at the time that would have much effect on Bulbasaur, and Abra would faint once Bulbasaur attacked it. Nevertheless, she smiled a cheeky smile, dimples and everything, and agreed to end the battle. I sprayed abra with awakening, and healed the rest of our Pokemon. Then, we headed off to Viridian City, which was currently a neutral zone between the two major teams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Terrific Trio

We had to camp out a night on the way to Viridian city. We both took shifts keeping guard, making sure that there were no attackers. The reason for this is because everyone who was not a part of either team was attacked, in an effort to force people to join teams. The only safe place was Pallet town, my hometown, but that was only because I was there. I was sure that my mother would take it soon enough, as she already had most of what is now known as Kanto. The only safe place for members of Team Brawn was Cinnabar Island, which acted as a port and a military base. Blaine is a Fire type Pokemon trainer who served as a Team Brawn admin at the island, and fended off all attacks from Team Brains, and attacks came often.

I was on guard when dawn arrived. "I'm exhausted!" Brandy noted. "Can't we just sleep for a few more hours?"

"Get used to it!" I fired back. "We will be sleeping about five hours a day each until we have a few more people traveling with us." Although I meant what I said, I too was exhausted. We either needed to hire someone to keep guard for us, or have our Pokemon help, but that would not be fair. Our Pokemon were already putting their lives on the line for us, we could not ask them to be on duty 24/7. Still, Brandy continued to complain.

"My feet hurt… Let's take a break… I'm hungry…" It felt like it would never end. That is until suddenly, as we were walking my Snivy sensed something.

"Sni, sni snivy" It said.

I replied, "What is it Snivy? Is there something wrong?" Suddenly, Snivy used its Leaf Tornado on the bushes to the right of us, and it was revealed that a Grunt was lying there. He had black hair with a gray streak. He was visibly older than us, probably in his late 40s, with an average build. He appeared to be about 5' 10", but could have been taller. He did not exactly have a big demeanor. His blue eyes were full of fear, not what I expected. I immediately asked him, "What do you want with us? What team are you a part of. Go, Abra!" I figured I might need Abra in a battle with him. I wanted to be ready. "You too Brandy, send out your Makuhita."

"Okay then, go BULBASAUR." She said.

"Really" I replied. She just stuck out her tongue at me.

"You two are foolish. Why would you even resist the power of Team Brains. Our goal is to bring unity to the world through reasoning. We are not barbarians like Team Brawns. Why resist when you can join the noble cause." He said. It was all jargon to me. His voice was raspy, as if he had lived in a volcano for half of his life. Though it also had a certain charm to it that made you feel welcome.

"How is it a noble cause if you have to use force to obtain recruits? Why is there the need for Grunts if it is such a noble cause. And why do you rely on mind control if it is such a noble cause? The few will benefit from Team Brains system, not the many. You will be the first Grunt I take down, and you won't be the last."

"Very well then, then I Grunt Sam, will take down your team. Gastly, help me out." A weak battle cry. He might as well have been a robot.

"Brandy, I will take this one, as both of your pokemon are weak against Gastly. Abra, use Double Team, followed by Psybeam." I knew Ghost type attacks would be super effective against Gastly was also a Poison type, so Psybeam would be strong against Gastly. The Double Team was to avoid any Ghost type attacks. I was in for a surprise though.

"Gastly, use Curse to notch it down a peg." My nostrils flared as I heard his command. I knew it would dwindle down Abra's health, but it hurt Gastly as well. It was not a smart move, which is ironic for a member of Team Brains. I knew I could take him down quickly now.

"Abra, keep composure. Use Psybeam, and make sure it hits." Abra was precise with its beam, and took down Gastly. Abra Winced as the Curse took effect, but then Gastly fainted. "Now Abra, free him."

"Free him from what?" Brandy said. I just shook my head. Her ignorance bothered me at times, but her heart was there. Suddenly, Sam looked like he was confused. He started to speak.

"I'm sorry I attacked you. Thank you for freeing me. What is your name?"

"Wyatt."

"Ah. Well I can't thank you enough Wyatt. But why did you free me? I'm smart enough to know that you aren't members of Team Brawns, not only do you not have the uniform, but you have a Psychic type Pokemon. What is your objective sonny?"

"We are trying to take down Team Brains and Team Brawns. We just started our journey together yesterday!" Brandy chimed in. "You want to help us?"

"Oh hello miss, I did not even notice you were there before, as your friend did all of the work." He replied. Brandy nearly fell to the ground in embarrassment. "Anyways, I would love to come and help you, now that I am free from that awful mind control."

"We don't need your help. For all I know you could be a spy, or an Admin." I scoffed.

"What do you think you are going to take down two armies by yourself? You must be crazy sport. You need help, and I can recruit people for opperations. You may be smart, but you can't do much by yourself. Also, I'm a pretty mean chef if I do say so myself."

"SOLD!" Said Brandy.

I turned to Abra. I wanted to make sure that he was truly free. Abra gave me the signal. "Fine. You may come." I added with hesitation.I didn't want to eat berries every day until the war ended. "Do you have any internal intelligence that you can offer?"

"Like they tell the Grunts anything. Just beware of Master Athena's, I mean Athena's Hypno. Sorry, I am used to calling her master."

"Good to know. Is your name really Sam? Or was that a name given to you by Team Brains?"

"Well my real name is Samuel. Samuel Oak. Now why don't we head out now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leadership Positions

The next day we arrived in Viridian City. This was the only city, aside from Pallet Town, where people uninvolved in the war could safely hide out. I was afraid that would not last, as my Mother strived to take complete control of what is now known as Kanto. She already had all of Johto, but having all of both was key to her. She needed to have complete control before she could invade my Father's territory, and I knew the invasion was coming soon. We needed to act quickly. That night, in the hotel, we devised a plan.

"By creating a core group of strong Pokemon trainers within the city, we will be able to buy some time. The group will resist any advances from Team Brains. It will not be a big blow, but it will help us to gain a resistance before the real war begins. Right now, it may not be safe to walk the streets at night, but soon, it won't be safe to be living." I had a plan to build a base of trainers in Viridian, but I wanted to hear ideas from the others. My plan would not work in other cities, so we needed to brainstorm. "Any ideas?"

"We could ask trainers on the street for battles!" Brandy proposed. "We'd find the strong ones an-" I cut her off.

"No. Too risky. We could end up battling Grunts in disguise, and would be targeted immediately. What else." I did not mean to be harsh, but it was a stupid idea.

"Well, we could use Abra to see if they are being controlled." Sam added. "If Abra freed me, it can free them all."

"No. Abra can free people one at a time. Its evolution, Kadabra, can free small groups. Kadabra's evolution, Alakazam, can free large groups. My Mother has too many Alakazam in her arsenal for my Abra to free so many people without detection. We would be killed. Immediately."

Suddenly, Sam chimed in with a more mature idea. "We do not need to free them all! We can free one or two, and make them the leaders of the revolution in that particular place. They would continue to operate as if they are members of Team Brains, but in secret would be freeing Grunts, one by one, building up an army. We would need to find a stronger one, not an admin, but a strong leader, and make sure they would join. We'd have to do research, but I think it would work."

"Hm." I replied. "Internal resistance. Stealth tactics. It could collapse at any time. But it will work. We can't be too picky on motivation, because some will just take the position to rise in power, but if engineered correctly, it can work." I was satisfied with Oak's intelligence. He may have been week to Alakazam's powers, and probably Hypno's too, but he had a good head on his shoulders. "In Viridian though, it will be different. Viridian must be our base. We must find the strongest trainer here. And I have a plan to do exactly that. Abra and Gastly will work to put up a barrier against any Psychic waves. The rest will be in the hands of the citizens."

The next morning the preparations were made. We found a few bums, and paid them to sign all of the documents, as a way of hiding our identities. We hired an announcer, rented a field, put up fliers, and set up the binocular, so we could watch from afar. On the day of the contest, we watched, and listened. This was the way humans and Pokemon were truly meant to interact.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING VIRIDIAN CITY." Said the announcer. "Today, we will be holding a Pokemon battle tournament. Each battle will be a one on one with no substitutions. The winner moves on to the next round. Single elimination style, no ifs, ands or buts. Thirty two trainers have entered today, so in order to win, you need to defeat five trainers in a row. The winner, and the runner up, win a free dinner with our mystery funders, and the winner him or herself wins 10000 pokedollars! Now, let's meet our contestants!"

"Any stand out to you?" Said Brandy. I searched through, none stood out, until I reached the last one. He looked to be about fifteen years old, but had a look in his eyes. He already knew that he would win the competition. I knew it too. But I needed to know whether or not he was strong enough. He breezed through every round, only using his Dugtrio, until the final round. This was the true test.

"On the North side, is Giovanni! He has been pulverizing opponents with his Dugtrio, but will it carry over into the finals? On the South side is a water type expert hailing from Cerulean city! Giovanni's opponent, Azure! For the final round, both were given a note, and a Pokemon, as a test of their battling skills in adverse situations. It will be a one on one battle, to the finish."

As they released their Pokemon I smiled. This would be a great test for the both of them.

"Oh wow, it appears that both trainers received Pokemon that are the opposite of their respective styles! Giovanni received a Gastly, and Azure a Charmander! Gastly is a ball of gas, unlike the sturdier ground type Dugtrio, and of course, Fire is the opposite of Water!" The announcer said. He was on point, this was exactly what I wanted to do.

Giovanni wasted no time, "Gastly, Lick it now!" Gastly swiftly moved behind Charmander and licked it. Charmander was paralyzed, and so was Azure. But he recovered quickly.

"Charmander, use your flamethrower to throw yourself into the air, then follow with Dragon Rage!" Azure commanded. He was going in for a quick win, because he did not think he could work with the fire type Charmander too well. I could tell, he was out of his comfort zone. He would go down quickly.

"Ohhhh, and Charmander cannot get off its Dragon Rage in the air due to the lingering effects paralysis!" Said the announcer. "Can he recover?"

"No he cannot." Said Giovanni. "This match is over. Night Shade Gastly!"

It ended quickly. I was satisfied. Giovanni was good enough.

"Congratulations to Giovanni! Check your notes to see where you will meet our mystery funders tonight. There you will receive your prize."

Sam suddenly realized that we actually had to give this kid 10,000 pokedollars. He screamed, "WHY ARE WE GIVING THIS KID SO MUCH MONEY! WE NEED ALL THE MONEY WE CAN GET."

I replied, "I have plenty of money." Then shot a look at Brandy. She could not reveal my identity to Samuel yet. I trusted him, but for now, it was best to keep it a secret. I could not get a good look at either contestant during the competition, but I looked forward to the dinner. We would discuss our plans, and they would both become useful in the war to end the war. Suddenly Brandy looked back at me and nodded. I was happy that she had come along, at least for the moment, because she understood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Team building

We met Giovanni and Azure in the hotel room. There we would make sure that they were on board. If not, then we would have to find leaders another way. At about 8 P.M. we heard a knock.

"What is strong and smart at the same time?" It was a riddle. I had written the answer on the note given to them, as a means of identification.

Giovanni snorted, "Bleh, it's a gallade, now open the door alright? I don't got all day." He was nasty for his age, but mature. That did not matter, he was s"trong, and we needed strength. He and Azure came in. "So what's with you inviting us to this hotel, why do I want to be here. I got better things to do." He ranted.

"Sit down and shut up." I said. This was a high stress situation, and I could see that Giovanni was a character in need of discipline. He did as I said. He looked to be about 5'2", short for his age, with black, slick hair. Not only was he a strong pokemon trainer, but also a strong guy. Probably did so to overcompensate for his height. Azure on the other hand, had messy red hair, and was a slender, but hulking man. They were essentially opposites, looks wise, and as people, as Azure had not said a word since he came in. He calmly sat down in a hard wooden chair. This was not exactly a fancy hotel, as I was trying to save money for more important things. We would not be staying in hotels for the rest of the journey, as they were not safe.

"Now now." Said Sam. "Let's get down to business. We are interested in the skills both of you have with Pokemon. We are in the process of forming a resistance group to the ongoing war. Both of you could be very useful to us in securing a strong position within your respective cities. If we have strong leaders in all of the occupied territory, it is possible that we could form an internal resistance. Now how does that sound young man?"

"I'm in." Said Azure. The fact that he even spoke surprised me. "My wife was kidnapped by Team Brawns, and forced to fight for them. They are bad. Even worse, I have to take care of four girls! Not only do I need the money, but I need this madness to end. I want my wife back. I entered the competition to earn some cash, so I could feed my girls. If you guys think you have a good chance of taking down Team Brawns, and ending this war, I'm all game."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY." Said Brandy. She really did not know when to chill out in serious situations. "Don't worry, you'll be paid!"

I sighed. "Yes you will be paid. It won't be a lot, as we need every penny we can get. But it will be enough for what you need to do. However, I have a question for you. How did you escape from Cerulean without being detected by Team Brains?"

"Tsk. I don't actually live in Cerulean. I live right outside of Mount Moon. The clothes on my back, they are all I got." He replied. I rarely appeal to people's emotions, but suddenly, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I was glad he would be an Admin. I had a

"What's in it for me?" Said Giovanni. "Me and my boys already make plenty of cash taking care of things for people. You know, when people need some protection, we give it to them. What do I get out of bein' one of your bawdy guards. And why ain't I the team leader here, who died and made you king."

Suddenly, Brandy snapped. "Now you listen to me Giovanni. You may think you are a big deal because you and your boyfriends make some cash off of the weak, but when Team Brains takes over Viridian, you'll be crying to your mommy. We have funds necessary for you to protect your hometown, while at the same time, giving you more power than ever. So stop being so rude and listen to Wyatt!"

"So his name is Wyatt eh?" Giovanni said. "Alright then, I'll do your little job."

"Oh good!" Sam chimed in. I was starting to get tired of these people.

"Alright, here's the deal. Giovanni, we want to make Viridian our main base. You need to find other strong trainers, and train with them. Basically, start to make an army, but keep it covert. One wrong move and you'll have a full scale invasion by both teams."

"Alright, alright, I get it. How are ya gonna let me know when something is going on? All phone calls are wire tapped, so that's no good."

"Well, do you have a flying type?" It was not ideal, but it would work.

"I got a Beedrill. But my Beedrill ain't gonna be no messenger bunny. It could get hurt out there, or could be captured."

"That is why we're putting a tracking device on your Beedrill. If something happens to it, we'll know, and we'll take action. The second I get a flying type of my own we can use that too."

"Alright, but once this war is over, you and me? Never happened. Caput. I don't want nothing to do with you."

"Fine by me. The first major move we are going to make is upon Pewter City. It would be an ideal place to start, as it is protected by Mt. Moon. We probably will not see each other until then, so do either of you have any questions?"

"How are we going to take over Pewter? It was one of the first cities secured by Team Brains, and it is heavily guarded."

"Well, they may outnumber us, so we will have to be more skilled. You are both more skilled than the average Grunt, but you need to reach admin level. Train every day, but the first invasion is coming soon. I am optimistic about our chances, because it will be a surprise attack."

"Yeah, I got a question. What's the name of our team gonna be anyway. I don't want no girly name or anything."

"How about Team Takeover?"

"Alright, that ain't girly, I'll take it."

"Good, shall we get dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pre-invasion

The next day, I woke up early, to say goodbye to Giovanni and Azure for the last time before we met in Pewter City. I finalized some details of the plan, and we parted ways. I came back to the hotel to get Brandy and Sam. Sam was ready, but Brandy was still getting ready to go, which did not surprise me.

"Are the uniforms done?" I asked Sam. We were in the process of making fake Team Brains uniforms, so that we could infiltrate the city.

"Almost." He replied. "I just need to stitch in the buttons and we will be fine and dandy!"

"Good. Tell Brandy to hurry up. I want to get going."

"Say please."

I sighed. I guess I was a little up tight with Sam, as he was my ally. "Alright. Please go get Brandy. It is important that we leave soon, so that we can reach Pewter before nightfall."

"You don't have to get me! I'm heeeeeeeeeeere." She sang. I was annoyed by her voice, but happy that we could finally get going. We got some supplies, and took off for Viridian Forest. The trip could be made in a day, but with Brandy slogging along, I was afraid would have to sleep in the Forest. It was not that I had a problem with sleeping in the forest, I just was afraid of an attack. Also, I did not want to deal with Brandy when she was whiny from a less than relaxing night of sleep.

The second we got to the forest, I was awed by its beauty. The trees hung high, with large leafy branches blocking the sun from reaching the lower levels. Small bug pokemon ate the lower leaves, with their parents watching cautiously nearby. There was dew on the grass, as the air was humid in the forest. But the first thing that captured my eye was a Murkrow. It an Oran berry in its mouth, and was beginning to chow down. Murkrow would be both a clever and a strong pokemon when evolved into Honchkrow, which could be useful in many battle situations. It was that moment that I decided it would be mine. I gave it a Sitrus Berry, then said, "Hello Murkrow. I know that you are a smart Pokemon, so you know I would not give you this berry without this request. I would like to battle you. Do you accept."

"Nooooooo, Wyatt! I wanted to catch it! It's so cute with its hat like head!" Brandy said. She pouted when I told her that I asked the Pokemon first, and Sam agreed. Then, Murkrow geared up for battle.

"Ha, so you want to go? Very well. Go, Charmander!" Charmander would be a good match for Murkrow's aerial ability with it's quick special attacks. At least, that is what I thought. Suddenly,c Murkrow sprang up into the air. I commanded Charmander to use Ember, but it was too quick. It started to come in for an attack. Its wings glowed, I knew now that it was using wing attack. Just as I had planned.

"Steady Charmander, wait for it to come in close. Aaaaaaaaaaand, NOW EMBER." It was a direct hit. I knew we had a better chance of hitting it when it was coming in for an attack. Unfortunately, it managed to follow through with the attack, and hurt my Charmander, but it also had suffered a burn from the Ember. It could not keep it up much longer. "Now Charmander, jump up and use Dragon Rage please." It was a direct hit, and took down the rest of Murkrow's health. I threw the Pokéball, and Murkrow was captured.

"Great technique Wyatt, you caught that Murkrow easily." Sam said. However, by the time he finished his sentence, Brandy screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOUR CHARMANDER!" Sam and I quickly turned around and saw that Charmander was glowing white. I knew what was happening, but the sight was still incredible. Charmander suddenly started to grow, and its flame intensified. Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon. This gave us a huge boost, because with evolution comes greater power. We needed that power for the invasion, to hold off any Team Brains attacks. I still feared that it would not be enough, but it would have to do. Machop, Makuhita, and Charmeleon could hold them off. I called back Charmeleon, and we moved on.

"Wow, Charmeleon is so cool, I wish one of my Pokemon would evolve, OMG." Brandy blabbed on. We had to get moving, as we had lost a lot of time during the battle. If we did not move quickly, we would not make it to Pewter before nightfall. As moved, I considered our plan of attack, and our odds of success. I knew they were slim, but scenarios passed through my head, some that ended in death, some in success. This was the first time in my life that I ever felt fearful. We stopped for lunch, in the middle of the forest, which gave Sam some time to finish the uniforms. As I was eating, Brandy suddenly decided to chat.

"I want to catch a Caterpie! They are so cute, and String Shot could really come in handy!" She said cheerfully. She made a good point, String Shot could be useful. but I was hesitant.

"Caterpie are not very powerful, and even Butterfree don't have much skill in battle. It may not be wise to carry around what could end up being dead weight." I said. "Besides, we do not have time today, we have to get-"

I was cut off by the sound of rocks falling and trapping Brandy. "EEEEEEEEK." She said. It was a Rock Tomb attack. An Onix appeared and gave a big roar.

"An Onix?" I said. "Brandy, send out either of your Pokemon! They both can crush this Rock Snake." Suddenly, the rocks shattered, and I saw Makuhita give me a little wave.

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME. NOW COME OUT YOU COWARD AND BATTLE ME." Suddenly, a tan, muscular young man appeared. He had spiky brown hair, and was quite muscular. He was taller than me by a couple of inches, probably was 6'2", but seemed larger due to his muscles.

"You are no drones. You are just teenagers. What are you doing in the forest, it is dangerous." He said.

"We are on our way to Pewter City. Any objections?" I asked. I wanted information on this guy.

"Listen, you don't want to be in Pewter right now. I have a family there, I know. Go back to Viridian."

"We are on a mission to make Pewter safe again. Are you willing to help us? Even if it means risking your life?" He hesitated, and then said to me. "I want my children to be safe. What are you guys planning."

I told him the plan, and his eyes widened as I explained how all would be executed. "Well, I know I can help you. I have the power that you need in Onix, and my Golem. And it would be great if these teams weren't ruining my children's upbringing. I'll do everything I can, including helping you get to Pewter quickly. We'll probably have to stay the night in the forest, as we are not very far from Viridian."

"Very well. My name is Wyatt, and I am the head of Team Takeover. These are my two right hand men, or men and women rather, Brandy and Sam. And you are?"

"I'm Flint, a rock type specialist. Glad to meet ya. Can I have some grub?"


End file.
